vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto (X-Men Film Series)
|-|Younger Self= |-|Older Self= Summary Magneto (born Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) is a mutant, leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has the ability to manipulate magnetic force fields and magnetic flight. Magneto is one of the most infamous mutants, having a stand against humans due to him being a part of the Holocaust and how humans are known to hate and fear mutants. Similarly to Professor Xavier, Magneto has a strong belief and formed a team of his own, the Brotherhood of Mutants, after he was a founding member of the X-Men with Professor X, having been good friends. Unlike Professor X, Magneto's team's belief isn't to equally live with humans, but to rise above them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, 8-A 'with Magnetism Manipulation | At least ' 7-C '''with Magnetism Manipulation, 6-A''' with environmental destruction Name: Erik Lehnsherr, alias "Magneto" Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 93 when last seen in 2023 (Original Timeline). 53 during the events of X-Men: Apocalypse, 98 at the time of his (likely) death (Revised Timeline) Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Magnetic Flight, Resistance to Telepathy with his helmet, Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (Can overpower an untransformed Beast and Professor X). Multi-City Block level+ with Magnetism Manipulation (Moved a large part of the Golden Gate Bridge) | At least Town level+ (Effortlessly obliterated Auschwitz. Pierced Apocalypse's unshielded body with metal pieces. Should scale to the durability of his shields, as it is the same power used in a defensive way), Continent level with environmental destruction (By manipulating Earth's magnetic poles, he was going to destroy every man-made structure on Earth in a couple of days). Speed: Normal Human with at least Supersonic reactions (Can easily catch and reflect bullets and missiles with his powers. Dodged a broken helicopter rotor flying at him) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human. At least Class M with his magnetic powers (Lifted a large part of the Golden Gate Bridge, the RFK Stadium and the X-Jet) | Class G with his magnetic powers (Lifted ships, bridges, and buildings from all over the world) Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class Durability: At least Athlete level. Multi-City Block level+ with magnetic shields | At least Town level+ with magnetic shields (Quicksilver couldn't breach them) Stamina: Average Range: Standard human melee range. Several kilometers with Magnetism Manipulation | Planetary with Magnetism Manipulation Standard Equipment: Suit. A helmet that protects him from psychic attacks. However, this also prevents him from using telepathic communication. Intelligence: Genius Intellect. Excelling in the construction of machinery, notably helping Professor X construct Cerebro, and later successfully utilizing Dark Cerebro. He is well-read on many topics, and is a highly skilled chess player. Furthermore, he is fluent in at least six languages, an excellent strategist, tactician, leader, and manipulator. Weaknesses: Non-Metallic Objects. He is powerless when there is no nearby metal for him to manipulate, evident when he was locked in prisons that were entirely made of plastic and glass. Magneto's powers are diminished if his physical health, or ability to concentrate, are diminished. Arrogance causing him to underestimate circumstances and individuals in various situations. Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Ferrokinesis '''- Magneto is able to manipulate metal and achieve a variety of grandiose and devastating effects. Thus, at a low level, Magneto can effortlessly launch small pieces of metal at the speed of bullets (thus destroying his plastic prison), lift and crumple cars, alter the trajectory of bullets, and pull guns from numerous enemies while likewise cocking the guns on said enemies. For more grand feats, he can easily lifting and immobilizing giant structures like the RFK Stadium and the X-Jet respectively plus carry them great distances, ripping up a metal bunker from under the White House, and halt numerous military missiles mid-air and sending them back. His precision with this power also allows him to launch countless projectiles in rapid succession as shown from his tremendous torrents against Apocalypse and maintain the structural integrity of his targets. Likewise, he is able to perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. Later, thanks to the guidance of Apocalypse, Magneto was able to increase the range and scale of his powers, able to manipulate Earth's magnetic poles (causing destruction on a global scale), all while simultaneously keeping up himself protected with a nigh-impenetrable shield. He can also forcibly extract the metal within a target, though killing a living person if they are the target (albeit Magento may have intentionally killed the guard out of spite) * '''Magnetic Flight - Magneto can fly by gliding on the magnetic fields he creates, or by having metal on him and moving with it. Alternatively, he can also draw himself to metal, as he did board a moving train. * Metal Sense - Magneto is able to sense the presence of metals, as they are crucial for the effective use of his powers. Even with Wolverine's impressive stealth skills, Magneto was able to easily detect Wolverine's adamantium skeleton from an immense distance away * Magnetic Shield - Magneto is able to conjure a vast shield of magnetic energy, which the X-Men were unable to penetrate, forcing Quicksilver and Mystique to instead resort to reasoning with him * Metallic Bonding - Magneto can implant metal to objects or people in mere seconds as he did to fuse train rails into the Sentinels to let him control them later. It is assumed that Magneto re-coated Wolverine's claws with adamantium (after the latter's encounter with Silver Samurai) Key: Normal Magneto '''| Horseman of War''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Live-Action Characters Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magnetism Users Category:20th Century Fox Category:X-Men